Bozo the clown and his killer game
by arabininferno
Summary: Its a Friday night and the gang is at home The TV and lights start going crazy and a Freaky looking clowns appears on the TV sucking the gang in and Why is Ava so terrifed of the clown rated M cause i'm not sure how the story is going to proceed
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Meet Bozo the Clown

It was a Friday night at the Parker house Aunt May was out with her friends, Ava was sitting on her laptop and the boys were playing Call of Duty.

"God Damn why do I all ways get shot in the head" yelled Sam.

"Its cause you run around the map like a chicken who's had their head cut off," laughed Peter.

Can it Web head" Sam replied back annoyed.

"What the? How did you find me Danny" Luke asked being surprised that Danny found his hiding spot.

"Its all a matter of mind over matter and with that said I win," replied Danny by bombing Peters guy ending the game.

"Dude I don't believe this! This is the 20th game that Danny has won in a row," cried Sam.

"Danny what do they teach you in K'un Lun how to master Call of Duty" Peter Asked with sarcastic voice.

"What can I say I just have the gift?" laughed Danny.

"Yeah that's one hell of a gift to bad you still suck at grand theft auto" replied Luke. Causing all the boys to laugh.

Ava was starting to get pissed off. She has been trying to write a report for her history class. But the boys have been playing their Stupid game for Seven Hours straight.

"Can you guys shut up!" screamed Ava in pissed off voice; the boys turned around and faced her shocked.

"Oooooooo looks like the kitty is mad," laughed Sam.

All of sudden Ava jumped off the couch and attacked Sam. Grabbing him by the neck and choking him.

"Ah ugh augh can't breath" Wimped Sam barely able to talk from the Chocking he was receiving.

"Ava, Ava,Ava,Ava!" screamed Peter trying to pull her off Sam before she killed him.

Peter was able to pull Ava off Sam, but now Sam's face was blue from the lost of oxygen.

"What the? What's going on?" Asked a confused Ava looking at Danny and Luke. "Why is Sam on the floor breathing so hard" Then she realized that Peter was holding her by the waist causing her the blush.

"Ava are you blushing cause Peter is holding you" Smirked Luke.

"No I'm not blushing and Peter why are you holding me like that, " Ava asked pushing him off.

"You were trying to kill Sam cause he called you a kitty," Peter said to her.

"No I didn't!" yelled Ava

"Yes you did" All the boys said at the same time.

"No I didn't!" said Ava as she growled at the boys and pulled out her claws, the boys all got terrified remembering last time Ava was like this when Kraven was around.

"Looks like some one is on the time of the Month" Sam said with some fear in his voice.

"Bucket head if you know what's good for you I would not be trying to piss her off right now" Peter said with a worry look on his face as if Ava was about to rip them all a new asshole.

All of a sudden the television started flipping channels all crazy like. Causing every one to stop and look at the strange phenomenon.

"Yo what's wrong with the TV Pete?" Luke asked

"Beats me it's never done this before," replied Peter all of a sudden the lights in the house started flickering.

"Ok if this is Furry or Coulson ideal of a joke to scare us well it's working" Cried Sam.

"Yeah I'm starting to get freaked out over hear" replied Luke.

"There is logical explanation of what is happening" Danny said to the group.

"I hope your right" Ava said to the K'un Lun warrior.

All of sudden A clown with a powder white face and red lips and fucked up yellow teeth and red cheek paint and crazy looking red hear like Chuckey's from the Rugrats and evil looking red eyes in a green jump suite from the 60's appeared on the TV.

"Hahahahahaha what's up kiddy's? I'm Bozo the Clown"

"aaaahhhhhh I hate clowns" Screamed Ava as she grabbed on to Peter, making Peter blush from how she grabbed on to him.

"Now kiddy's its time to play a game with uncle Bozo" laughed the crazy clown historically.

"What kind of game?" Peter Asked.

"The kind of game were you all die Spider-Man" laughed Bozo.

"How does he know?" Peter asked looking at his friends.

"I know everything about everything I'm Bozo the clown and I'm going to kill you bitches" laughed Bozo like mad man. "Now let the games begin" all of a sudden a bright white light came from the TV sucking in Peter and the gang.

"Were are we?" Asked Sam looking around a white room with 2 doors.

"I think were inside the TV," replied Danny.

"In side the TV is you serious," yelled Luke.

"Yes I'm serious," said Danny with some worry in his voice "But the question is how do we get out"

"I don't care as long as we don't see that freaking Clown" Ava said passing up and down from the fare of the clown.

"I think the only way were getting out of hear is to play Bozo's game and win," Peter said to Ava and the guys.

"Are you fucking crazy? You want to play the Crazy clowns game he is trying to kill us" screamed Ava who was now panicking.

"Ava we fight super villains everyday who try to kill us " replied Peter.

"Yeah but none of them are creepy killer Crowns that suck you in a TV" Ava said while having her hands on her hips giving Peter that look as if he was stupid.

"awwww does the little Kitty cat want her Spider-Man stuffed toy she sleeps with at night" laughed Bozo the clown as he appeared on a hologram image.

All the boys turned at Ava shocked and confused a specially Peter who's face was now crimson red

"You sleep with a Spider-Man plush toy," laughed Sam

"Shut up Sam!" Ava yelled who was now embarrassed and was now blushing and creped out that Bozo new her biggest secret.

"Now let the game begin there are 2 doors in front of you choose the right door and try to get out choose the wrong door and meet your doom" laughed Bozo.

That's it for chapter 1 I wonder which door the team is going to choose. leave me some reviews


	2. The Doors

Chapter 2 the doors

I do not own Ultimate Spider Man

"Ok guys the only way were getting out of this is to go through one of these doors but the question is which door do we choose? Any buddy got any ideals." Asked Peter.

"I think we should open both doors and look inside before we enter in one of them," replied Danny.

"That's a good ideal" Peter replied back.

"All right then ill open up the left door and Sam you open up the right door" said Luke.

"Me why do I have to open up the door" Sam asked being scared.

"Just open the door already" Ava said screaming at Sam.

"Jeez take it easy do you want your Spidey stuff toy, or you can just squeeze the real Spidey over there" laughed Sam making both Ava and peter blush.

"Sam just open up the open the door" relied Peter.

"All right all ready I'll open the door" Sam replied back walking up to the right door placing his hands on the doorknob.

Sam and Luke had both there hands on the doorknobs ready to open the door on Danny signal.

"Ok on the count of three you two will open up the door" Danny said to them. " Ok one, two, three open the door," shouted Danny.

{Spider Sense Danger} "Look out" shouted Peter as he shot two web lines at Luke and Sam pulling them a way from the door as a tomahawk from both doors flew out hitting a wall.

"Holly shit, holly shit, holly muthafuckin shit that almost killed me," cried Sam.

"Good thing I got unbreakable skin" replied Luke.

"Well we can't all be lucky like you" Sam said in sarcastic voice.

"Danny what do you see in the left door" asked Peter.

"It looks like a maze" Replied Danny.

"A maze? Oh great now were going to get lost and killed by a crazy clown" Ava replied.

"Ava I never realized that you're so afraid of clowns" Peter said walking up to her.

" I hate clowns," Ava said to Peter while having her arms crossed shivering.

"Hey is it me or is starting to get kind of cold up in this room". Luke said blowing out some cold breath.

"Yes it does seem that the temperature is dropping at a alarming rate" Replied Danny.

"Well lets see what's on the right side of the door," replied peter walking up to the door. "Woah we are not going in that door" replied Peter.

"Why not?" asked Luke?

"Well unless you want to fall to your doom I suggest we don't go in this door," Peter said to Luke

"Well I guess it's the maze then" replied Danny.

"Alright lets go through," replied Luke.

"Easy for you guys I don't have my helmet to give me my powers," replied Sam.

"And I seem to have drop my talisman when that freaky clown came on the TV so I have no powers either" Ava said.

"And I'm low on web fluid also but we got to go through this maze if we have any chance of getting out of this wacked out place. Plus its getting really cold in here" Peter replied to the group.

"Well let's get going through this maze" Danny replied.

So peter and the gang walked in to the maze not knowing what awaits them.

Peter {Inner dialogue} I don't believe this is happening how the hell did we get sucked up in to this crazy clowns messed up game he surly is one sick minded clown and I hope Ava don't think that I think she is crazy for sleeping with a Spider-Man stuff toy. I find it kind of cool.

Danny {Inner dialogue} I'm trying to stay calm for my friends but deep down inside I'm freaking terrified I don't know if any of us is going to make it out of hare alive.

Ava {Inner dialogue} I really hate clowns ever since I was little and that time at the circus and how can Peter be so calm at a time like this. He is so strong that's what I love about him. But he must think I'm crazy for sleeping with a Toy of him.

Luke {Inner dialogue} Fuck this shit, fuck this shit I seen this shit in so many horror movies and the black guy never comes out alive. But I don't think any of us are coming out of this alive.

Sam {Inner dialogue} I feel so helpless with out my powers and now were lost in this crazy maze and who knows what this Bozo the clown has in store for us.

All of a sudden the gang heard two loud screams.

"What was that?" Asked Ava.

"It sounded like two people screaming," replied Danny

The screams were louder this time and voices could be heard down the maze.

"I know those screams its Harry and Flash" Yelled Peter running down the Maze.

"Yo Pete wait up" yelled Luke as he and the rest of the gang ran behind Peter.

"Harry I'm coming we're you at, " yelled Peter.

"Peter up hare" screamed Harry who was hanging up in the air with two chains from the ceiling wrapped around his wrist and, Flash was right next to him hanging the same way.

"Parker get us down from hare" Cried Flash.

"Don't worry I'll figure a way to get you guys down" yelled Peter.

"Peter" The gang yelled as they ran up to him. And then they notice both Harry and Flash.

"Oh my god how do we get them down from there" asked Ava.

"I can't just jump up there and break the chains" ill end up revealing I'm Spider-Man and Luke and Danny can't Reveal there Powers" Peter said whispering to Ava.

"But Pete we got to get them down" Ava replied back.

"I know, I know," replied Peter.

All of a sudden there was a big cloud of color smoke and Bozo the clown popped out.

"Hello Bitches" Laughed Bozo.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" Screamed both Harry and Flash.

"Bozo let them go" Yelled Peter.

"I'll let them go but we are going to play a game called live or die spin wheel." Said Boze.

"Live or die spin wheel? What's that?" asked Sam.

"Its Pretty fun you see I spin the wheal and if the needle falls on there picture I kill them if it falls on kill both of them I kill both of them if it falls on live I'll let them live" laughed bozo the clown.

"Your fucking sick Bozo" screamed Peter.

"I know its such a sweet thing to be Evil like me now let the game begin" yelled Bozo as he spun the wheel.

The wheel was spinning really fast Peter and the gang was watching helplessly. Flash and Harry were freaking out terrified that they are both going to die. The Wheel started slowing down and the Needle Landed on Flash's picture.

"Hahahahahahahaha it looks like the football jock gets to die first," Bozo said laughing at Peter and the gang.

" Don't do it Bozo" Screamed peter.

"To late for that" said Bozo as he went over the Flash and pulled down his pants and underwear.

"Jeez I don't need to see that" Said Ava turning her head away.

"Holy shit Bozo is going to rape Flash after he kills him" screamed Sam.

"That's just wrong," said Luke.

"This is very disturbing indeed," replied Danny.

"Please don't rape me I'm to handsome to be raped" cried Flash.

"I'm not going to rape you I'm just going to this" Said Bozo as he pulled out a strange looking football. "Now take this," yelled Bozo as he shoved the football right up Flash's Asshole.

"Holy shit" screamed Flash at the top of his lungs as the football went right up his Ass causing his ass to bleed.

"Oh that is fucking sick," screamed Harry.

"Holly shit I think I'm going to be sick" cried Sam

"No this is going to make you sick" laughed Bozo as he pressed a button on a remote control. Causing Flash to explode blowing his body parts and insides all over the place. Flashes blood and guts landed on Harry and Peter and the gang.

"ahhhh gross it think I'm going to ugh ugh" Ava started throwing up.

"That's sick," yelled Luke as he also was throwing up.

"Your going to pay for that you sick baster" screamed peter at the top of his lungs.

"Oh no the games just begin" said Bozo as he snapped his fingers causing Harry to disappear.

"Harry, Harry what did you do to him" Peter demanded.

"Oh he is safe for now but I would be worried more about those two over there" Bozo said pointing too Luke and Ava.

"ahhhhh help me" screamed Ava who was now being attacked by tentacles coming out from the mazes walls that were wrapping up her body and pulling her to the wall.

"What the fuck someone help me," screamed Luke as his body started to sink down to the floor.

Sam and Danny ran over to Luke grabbing his arms trying to pull him up. Peter was trying to break the tentacles loose from Ava but was not having any luck.

"Peter help me," cried Ava but it was to late the Tentacle covered Ava's mouth sucking her body through the wall.

"No Ava" Screamed Peter as he started punching the wall "bring her back you asshole"

"Come on Sam we got to pull Luke out of hear," screamed Danny.

"I'm trying," yelled Sam as they both continue trying to pull Luke out from the floor but it was to late the floor sucked up Luke.

"Now aren't we having fun" Laughed Bozo and like that Bozo disappeared Leaving Sam, Peter and Danny by them self's in the Maze.

That's chapter Two I wonder what's going to happen to Harry, Ava and Luke and who else might be in Bozo fucked up world.


	3. twisted room

Chapter 3 The Twisted Room

I still don't own the show Marvel and Disney do but it be cool if I did.

"Fuck Man we're next that psycho clown is going to kill us like Flash" Sam said while sitting on the floor rocking back and forth.

"Sam you must stay Calm this is what Bozo wants. He wants to make us be afraid of him" Replied Danny putting his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"How the hell am I suppose to stay calm Danny He Took are friends he killed Flash for, all we know all are friends can be in this fucked up world." Sam Replied Freaking Out Even More.

"Sam I'm sorry for doing this" Said Peter as he walked up to him and, with his right fist Punched Sam in the Face knocking Sam Down on his back.

"Peter!" yelled Danny as grabbed him pulling him a way from Sam.

"Thanks Pete I needed that" Said Sam rubbing his face.

"No problem" Smiled Peter. "But now we are going to get are friends back and get out of here and take down Bozo even if it means we have to kill him. Now are you guys with me." Peter said we a serious voice.

"I'm In" Replied Sam getting up from the floor.

"Danny what about you" asked Peter.

"This goes against everything I believe in and I know this can't be easy for you Peter but, you are right this clown has gone to far and must be stopped at any cost" replied Danny with a serious tone.

"All right then lets get going," said Peter.

So Peter, Sam and Danny started walking through the Maze hoping to find a way out. But in another room were everything was upside down and, not right side up and the stairs were twisted. It was indeed a strange looking room and over on the right there was an operation table and Strapped down to the table was Ava.

"Help, help, someone help me please Help me, Peter, Danny, Sam, Luke anybody Please Help me, I don't want to die" Cried Ava.

"Ava is that you" Said familiar sounding voice.

"MJ, Is that you" yelled Ava.

"Yes, Ava its me" Cried MJ "what's going on we're are we"

"Were in this fucked strange world brought here by a ,Psycho clown called Bozo," replied Ava.

"What does he want with us?" asked MJ freaking out.

"He want's to kill us" Replied Ava with fear in her voice.

"He want's to ka ka kill us?" asked MJ stuttering with fear of what Ava had told her.

"Yeah he does he killed Flash and he has Luke and Harry also, hopefully he hasn't Gotten Peter, Sam, or Danny" Replied Ava with a worry tone.

"Oh my god why hasn't he killed us yet?" MJ asked.

"Probably cause he has some sick twisted game for us to play like he did with Flash and Harry" replied Ava.

"What game did he play with Flash and Harry?" Asked MJ

"It was called Live or Die Spin Wheel, He spun a Wheel that had Harry and Flashes picture on it and then it had Kill both or Both live and if the needle landed on one of there pictures they die" Ava said with sadness in her voice.

"And it landed on Flash's Picture?" Asked MJ with a concern Voice.

"Yes it was horrible we all witness him die" Said Ava.

"How did he die?" Asked MJ.

"That sick clown Shoved a Football up his ass that was a mini bomb and blew Flash up, his blood and guts flew everywhere hitting us" Replied Ava trying not to throw up from the thought of it.

"That's terrible," cried MJ

Meanwhile back in the Maze with Peter, Sam and Danny they have been walking around for hours trying to find a way out or, clues on were Harry, Ava and Luke were. But they were not having any luck suddenly; they heard a voice that sounded very familiar.

"Hey you guys hear that" Asked Peter.

"Yeah but its faint" Replied Danny

"Help me" could be heard down the hall from the familiar voice.

"That sounds like Coulson," replied Sam.

"Please someone help me" Could be heard a little louder.

"I think your Right Sam that does sound like Coulson, its coming from this way" replied Danny as he went running towards the left.

"Danny wait for us," yelled Peter as he and Sam followed Danny.

"Agent Coulson were you at" Screamed Danny as he looked around.

"Danny do you see him" Asked Peter.

"No I don't see him," replied Danny with a sound of disappointment.

"Guys what's that dripping sound and what's that on the floor" asked Sam getting a little nervous.

"It looks like blood," replied Peter with a worry in his Voice.

All of a sudden blood dripped down hitting the boys in their face. They all looked up and were shocked at what they were looking at. Agent Coulson was hanging from the roof up side down with cuts that were from a razor blade all over his upper body. The blood was slowly leaking out from his body slowly killing him.

"Don't worry Coulson were going to get you down" yelled Danny. "Peter I'm going to jump up and break that chain when Coulson falls you need to catch him"

"All right I'm ready" Said Peter.

Danny charged up his chi energy ready to jump up and break the chain to get Coulson down. When all of a sudden Bozo the clown appeared hanging on the wall next to Coulson.

"Bozo" Yelled Sam, Peter and Danny'

"Hello Pussy bitches you having Fun yet," laughed Bozo.

"Fuck you Bozo" Yelled Peter as he shot a web line at Bozo hitting him. Then he swung Bozo towards Danny who used his Chi energy punching Bozo in the mouth sending him flying in to a wall.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha good one pussy bitches" said Bozo as he licked the blood of his lips. "But now Bozo is Mad and Bozo needs to release his anger and I'm going to start like this" Bozo pulled out a double barrier shotgun cocked it back and said "Bye, bye pussy ass bitch and shot 2 shots at Agent Coulson Blowing his head and upper body off. Guts and blood fell down hitting the boys.

"Aw god not again" Cried Sam.

"Your Evil" yelled Danny in anger.

"Bozo I'm going to" but Peter was cut short by Bozo.

"What are you going to do about it Spider Bitch" said Bozo as he cocked the shotgun back again and pointed at the boys. "Now I was going to let you guys live a little to play some games but you made Bozo's lips swell up and Bozo don't like a his lips swelled up. Now take this your Fuckers. As Bozo went to pull the trigger the Boys were frozen from shock not able to Move

Peter {Inner dialogue} this is it I can't believe it i'll never save Ava or tell her that I like her.

Sam {Inner dialogue} no, no, no I'm going to die even before I have a chance take MJ out on a date.

Danny {Inner dialogue} good-bye my friends its been great to know all of you.

As Bozo went to pull the trigger a mysterious person punched him in the jaw. Knocking him back shooting the shotgun up in the air. Saving the Boys from Bozo.

Peter's {Inner dialogue} I don't believe it it's, it's.

That's it for chapter 3 who is this mysterious person that saved Peter, Sam and Danny and what about Ava and MJ what's going to happen to them and Were on earth is Luke and Harry.


	4. the blender

Chapter 3 the Blender

"Wolverine?" Spider-Man shouted.

"The one and only Bub, now I'm going to cut that smile off your face you bitch of a Clown," said Wolverine pulling out his adamantium claws ready to kill Bozo.

"Fuck you mutant bitch" Bozo shouted and then disappeared leaving behind a cloud of color smoke.

"You all right kid?" Wolverine asked walking up to Peter.

"Yeah I'm fine" replied Peter "What about you guys" looking over at Sam and Danny.

"Yeah were good," replied both of them.

"You saved are lives Wolverine but, how did you get mixed up in all this" asked Peter.

"I'm not really sure? I'll I remember is I was at the X mansion with Shadow Cat, NightCrawler, Iceman and Cyclops in the rec room. Next thing I know their was bright light and I ended up in some strange room with 2 doors by myself" replied Wolverine.

"That's like what happen to us" Replied Danny.

"Aren't their two more members on your team" Wolverine said asking Peter.

"Yeah they were taken by Bozo," replied Peter with sadness.

"Don't worry Bub we will find everybody and kill that fucking clown" replied Wolverine. "But we need to start moving and try to find a way out.

"Can't you like smell were Bozo is or were everybody is at?" asked Sam

"It's not that easy cause the Smell of blood and dead bodies is all I can smell in this world its like the Clown has murder a lot of people." Replied Wolverine.

"He has all ready murder Flash and Coulson." Danny said while looking the body that was Coulson's.

"Well we need to get a move on it and stop Bozo before he hurts or kills more of are friends" Peter said.

So Wolverine, Peter, Sam and Danny continued on through the maze hoping to find their friends. Mean while in another room was Harry and Luke and both of them were each in a bird like cage that was hanging from the Ceiling.

"We are going to die," cried Harry.

"No we're not Harry, Peter and the other guy's will come and save us" replied Luke trying to be brave but deep down inside he was freaking out. He was not even sure if the others were alive anymore.

"How can you be calm at a time like this Luke, look what he did to Flash" Screamed Harry freaking out even more of the thought of Flash blowing up right next to him. "And why do you keep trying to break the bars off its all metal"

"I got to at least try" replied Luke but was not having any luck bending the bar.

Luke {Inner Dialogue} why can't I bend these bar's this should be no problem for me. But its like these bars are mad out of unbreakable metal.

"I have already tried to escape from these cages," Said a voice.

"Who's there?" replied Luke.

"Over here to the right a little more up" replied the voice.

Both Harry and Luke look up and seen a Nightcrawler in one of the cages.

"Augh Devil monster" screamed Harry.

"No my friend I am not a Devil my name is Kurt Wagner or better known as Nightcrawler.

"You're a X-Men," replied Luke.

"Yes I am" replied Kurt.

"How did you ended up here?" asked Luke.

" I remember watching a movie with Kitty, and Bobby and Then Scot and Logan came in the room and, then there was a bright light that sucked us in the TV. Replied Kurt.

"The same thing happens to me and my friends, Harry how did you ended up in this world?" Luke asked looking over at Harry.

"Same way bright light from the TV" said Harry

"Kurt don't you got like some teleportation for your powers?" asked Luke.

"Yes my muntant power is teleportation but it seems I can not teleport out of this cage," replied Nightcrawler with some disappointment.

Suddenly there was a Jack in the box and the handle was turning and music was playing.

"I don't like the look of this guy's," replied Luke.

"Neither do I" replied Kurt.

"We're going to get murdered" Cried Harry freaking out even more.

"Harry you got to stay calm everything is going to be fine" But as Luke said that the jack in the box handle stopped And Bozo the killer clown popped out of it.

"Hello Bitches having fun yet at uncle Bozo's Blender house" Laughed Bozo like a mad psychopath.

"What do you mean Blender house?" asked Kurt.

"You see the reason it's called the blender house cause right below you guys is a giant blender that can turn you guys in to a nice gut and blood smoothies" laughed Bozo.

"You are one sick and twisted fucking Clown," replied Luke screaming at Bozo while shacking the bars on his cage.

"I know I am a sick and twisted clown my clown mommy would be so proud of me," Bozo said with a passionate voice being sarcastic.

"What are you going to do with us?" asked Kurt.

"We are going to play a game called dice kill. You see each one of you has a number Harry my boy your number 20, Luke over there your number is 9 and for the muntant your number is 17. I roll the dice three times if it land's on your number you fall in to the blender. If it don't land on your number after 3 turns you live and are free to find your friends but, they might be dead" laughed Bozo.

"This is just a game to you murdering People for fun is enjoyment for you" Yelled Kurt.

"Well I got to pass the time some how and what better way then playing some games and watching people suffer" replied Bozo "Now let the games begin" Bozo said pulling out two red dice. And rolling them the dice landed on number 8.

"Oh thank god," replied Luke.

"You guys got lucky but the second one is sure to get one of you," said Bozo as he rolled the Dice landing on 11. "I don't believe this crap," yelled Bozo starting to get mad.

"Just one more turn guys and if he misses were out of here," said Luke looking over at both Harry and Kurt.

"All right now this is the last throw come on baby give me something good" shouted Bozo as he threw the dice. And when the dice landed everyone looked shocked especially Harry. The dice landed on number 20.

"No, no,no,no,no,no please no I don't want to die don't kill me" Cried Harry freaking out at the thought of being murdered in a giant blender.

Luke {Inner Dialogue} man this can't be happing not another friend I can't take this shit anymore.

"Don't do it Bozo take me instead" yelled Luke.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry looking at Luke.

"Take me instead Bozo let Kurt and Harry go free.

"Let me think about it hmmm and the answer is no and Harry dies," laughed Bozo as he pulled a lever down opening up the bottom of Harry's Cage.

"Aughhhhhh" screamed Harry as he fell down in to the giant blenders spinning Blades cutting up his body till their was nothing more but blended bones and guts and blood, Luke and Kurt watched as Harry was murdered in such a gruesome way.

"You are Pair Evil" Shouted Kurt.

"Thank you, thank you, you guy's are two kind but now let's see if you can find your friends" laughed Bozo and with a snap of his fingers Luke and Kurt were transported some were else in the crazy clowns world.

That's it for chapter 3 leave some reviews.


	5. Room of a thousand bodies

Chapter 5 Room with a thousand bodies

"Kurt or you all right?" asked Luke getting up from the ground.

"Yes I'm fine but, we're we at ?" asked Kurt looking around the strange place.

"It looks like the maze me and the others were in before I got separated from them," replied Luke.

"Maybe we can find are friends they may still be in the Maze," said Kurt

"Well we better get looking," replied Luke.

As Luke and Kurt walked around the maze hoping to find the others Peter, Sam, Danny and Logan were also in another part of the Maze trying to find their friends.

"How long does this maze go for" asked Peter being annoyed that they have been walking for hours with no clue on were the others are at.

"Is it me or have we been going around in circle's," replied Sam.

"It does feel like it," said Danny

"Help Me," Screamed a Voice.

"Did you all here that" asked Sam.

"Yeah but who is it" asked Peter.

"Help Please help me I can't see somebody help me" Screamed the Voice.

"That sounds like Scott it's coming from this way," said Logan as he went running towards the sounds of the voice.

"Logan wait for us" Yelled Peter as he and the others went running after Logan.

"Scott were are you" shouted Logan.

"Logan is that you we're you at I can't see nothing" screamed Scott.

"Logan did you find him" Asked Peter as he came running up.

"No but he is here somewhere I just don't know were" replied Logan.

"Scott can you hear me" yelled Logan.

"Yes I can hear you," said Scott.

"Good now tell me what can you feel around you is there any type of door" asked Logan.

"I feel bodies cold bodies all over the place," yelled Scott

"Bodies?" asked Sam

"Bozo must have put Scott in a room full of dead bodies" said Logan.

"That is sick," replied Danny.

"Well we got to find a way to get to him it sounds like he is right by us but I don't see any doors or rooms" said Peter scratching his head.

Meanwhile on the other side of the maze Luke and Kurt were no closer to finding anybody.

"This Maze seems to be going on forever," said Luke in a pissed off tone.

"This is a very unfortunate that we can not seem to find are friends"

"Well we need to keep looking" but as Luke said that there was a scream from a girl. "What was that?" asked Luke.

"It sounded like a Scream," said Kurt.

"Help!" Screamed the girl's voice.

"Kitty that's Kitty screaming" said Kurt.

"What really well lets go come on Kurt?" shouted Luke.

"Kitty, we're you at," yelled Kurt.

"Kurt I'm over here" Screamed Kitty.

"Where you at" screamed Kurt.

"I'm down here," yelled Kitty.

"Hey Kurt did you find her" asked Luke running up but then tripped down to the ground.

"Owe hey watch it that was my head you tripped over" said Kitty.

Luke looked back at Kitty and screamed cause her head was sticking out from the ground.

"You're a talking head," said Luke.

"Kitty there you are" said Kurt as he looked down at Kitty.

"Yeah But I can't get unstuck from here" said Kitty.

"You mean you can't phase through," replied Kurt.

"Don't you think I've tried that" replied Kitty. "Oh who are you" Asked Kitty looking at Luke.

"Who me I'm Luke" He said to Kitty.

"I've heard of you, your also known as PowerMan," said Kitty.

"How did you know that?" asked Luke.

"Wolverine told us who all you guy's were when we helped you guys out on some missions" replied Kitty.

"So Kurt you knew all along who I was" asked Luke.

"Yes I did but I did not mention anything cause I wanted you to tell me when you thought it was right but, it seems Kitty already let you know that we know," replied Kurt.

"Hey did you guys forget about me how do I get unstuck from here" Yelled Kitty.

"That is a good question how do we get you unstuck?" asked Kurt rubbing his head in confusion.

"I got it Kurt you can teleport her out I mean your powers should allow you to teleport back in the same spot and if you teleport kitty with you she should get unstuck" said Luke.

"That might just work lets give it a try" said Kurt as he stuck his hand on Kitty's head and then teleported them back to the same Spot releasing Her from the floor.

"It worked I thought I was going to be stuck in that floor forever" said Kitty as she hugged Kurt.

"Now we must find the others and find away to get out of here before that clown does anything else.

So Luke, Kitty and Kurt sent off to find the others. Meanwhile back with Peter and the gang they were still trying to find a way to get to Scott.

"We have been trying for 2 hours straight and we still have no clue's how to get to him," said Sam.

"Scott yell really loud," said Logan.

"All right" said Scott as he yelled from the top of his lungs.

"It sound's like his voice his coming from below us," said Peter.

"Out my way" said Logan as he pulled out his claws and slashed the floor ripping it open. "Come on let's go" said Logan as he jumped down the opening.

"You heard the Man come on," yelled Peter as he also jumped down.

"Ready Sam" asked Danny.

"Yeah let's go," replied Sam as they both jumped down.

"It's dark down here no wonder Scott could not see" said Sam.

"Cyclops has optic lasers if he opens his eyes and does not have his visor on he can blow the whole place down so his eyes must be shut" said Logan.

"Well we need some light," said Danny as he charged up his Ki chi energy to light up the room but what they seen when the room lit up was not a pretty sight.

"Bodies dead bodies all over the place" said Peter with a disgusted look on his face.

"I think I'm going to be sick," said Sam.

"Logan is that you I'm over here," yelled Scott.

"Look there he is" said Danny as he pointed to Scott.

They ran over to Cyclops to see that he had on his visor.

"Logan I thought you said he can see with his visor" asked Peter.

"Scott open your eyes you have your visor on," said Logan.

"I can't it's dark I can't see nothing" said Scott.

"Scott I'm going to take of your visor try not to blast me with your optic blast" said Logan as he removed Scott's visor.

"Oh my god" said Sam.

"I can't believe Bozo would do this he cut out Scott's eyes'' Said Logan with anger in his voice.

"Scott what happen how did Bozo do this to you" asked Danny.

"I don't Know I just woke up not able to see or use my optic blast" said Scott with fear in his voice.

"Bozo is going to pay for this," said Peter as he slammed his fist together in anger.

"Bozo is going to pay for what you fuckers" laughed Bozo as he enter the room.

"I'm going to kill you," shouted Logan as he attacked Bozo but bozo jumped out of the way and dodge the attack.

"Take this you bitch," said Bozo as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and got behind Logan stabbing him in the side of neck 20 times.

"Logan" shouted Peter as he ran up to him trying to stop the bleeding.

"You might want to find away to stop that bleeding really fast cause his healing factor does not work in my world," said bozo mocking all of them.

"You're not getting away with this," yelled Danny as he attacked Bozo but Bozo was to fast for him.

"To slow," said Bozo as he jumped up on the wall "Now I think its time you guy's play with my zombies" laughed Bozo and with a snap of his fingers he despaired.

"He's gone," yelled Danny.

"What did he mean by zombies?" asked Sam.

"I think we are going to find out right now," said Danny with some fear cause the dead bodies in the room started coming to life.

"Aughagahuagh aughughaih" said the Zombies as they started walking towards the guy's

"What are we going to do?" said Peter as he held on Logan's neck to try to stop the bleeding.

That's it for chapter 5 and what are the guy's going to do against the Zombies. Leave some reviews and if anyone got ideals leave some.


End file.
